


The Once and Future King

by Thesseli



Series: Corrupted [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fel-Tainted Khadgar, LionTrust, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: The true power behind the throne.





	The Once and Future King

“For Azeroth!” shouted Anduin Lothar. “For Azeroth – and the Alliance!” 

The crowd took up the cheer, and as all the soldiers present lifted their swords in salute to their commander, the stones themselves seemed to echo the words: _For Azeroth, and the Alliance!_

 

When it was all over, the regent king returned to the throne room, dismissing the guards, telling them he did not wish to be disturbed for the next few hours. They nodded in understanding, aware of how difficult this day must have been for their commander. They had lost a leader, but Lothar…Lothar had lost a dear friend. 

//And not the only one,// he thought sadly, as the doors closed behind the retreating guards. 

Once the footsteps from the corridor had faded, there was a flash of teleportation magic, and a moment later Khadgar appeared. 

He smiled at Lothar. “You did very well today.” 

“Thank you,” he replied, almost automatically. Then Khadgar took a step forward, letting the Fel fire rise up in his eyes. Lothar shuddered, knowing that no matter how many times he’d seen this, he would never get used to it. 

Khadgar was stronger than Medivh, Lothar understood that now. Stronger and smarter. He’d been able to hide his corruption after his exposure to the Fel in Karazhan, revealing it only after Lothar was fully and truly under his control. Lothar’s mind remained his own, though, even if he was helpless to resist. 

The mage sat down on the throne and undid the ties of his pants, beckoning the other man over. 

Lothar was unable to summon the will to fight back. Compelled, he dropped to his knees before the throne of Stormwind and its current occupant. 

“Yes, that’s it, just like that,” he murmured, as the regent king took him into his mouth. “You do this so well, my love, so very very well.” Lothar winced at the endearment, a mockery of the intimacy they’d once had. “Mmm, maybe when he’s older I’ll have Varian do this as well. Two kings pleasuring me at once. If he’s anything like you, your nephew will be a fast learner, I think.” 

Lothar practically choked. The corrupted mage doing this to him was bad enough, but to Varian? That was too much, and Lothar closed his eyes, trying to stop the moisture that threatened to overflow. 

“Don’t worry, Anduin, you will always be first in my heart,” Khadgar whispered, caressing his cheek gently, and for a moment Lothar could almost imagine they were sharing what they’d had before the mage had been corrupted by the Fel. “Or at least, in what’s left of it.”


End file.
